The Will of Fire
by master of the shadows
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister who is as much like Minato as Naruto Kushina? What if Sarutobi takes them in? will Tsunade and Jariya make good on their promises or will Naruto and his sister find themselves fighting just to survive? And what do the sand sibs have to do with it? This is the story of Uzumaki Yuuki. GaarOc NaruHina KankIno ShikaTem NejTen possible SakuSasu & more!


MOS: I DON'T OWN NARUTO PEOPLE! GEZE!

That was pretty fun. I should do that more. On with the story!

Sorry for any OOCness that there might be in advance. On with the story! 

**Bold: **Demons and Inners

_Italics: _Thoughts

Normal: Talking, actions and surroundings

"Ani-chan! Help!" a blond boy of about six screamed facing a crowd of about ten villagers. As he turned to run he threw an object of about the size of a knife towards one of the ally walls where it bounced off harmlessly onto the shadowed floor. The boy was a wreck, he had bags under his eyes, bruises and still bleeding wounds all over his body, his clothing was ripped from the many unforgiving thorns and alleyway walls that he had passed, the whiskers on his cheeks were more obvious than usual and his usually bright blue eyes were dull and fear gripped them like a vice. He ran as fast as his exhausted legs could carry him. The villagers followed, the one in the centre slightly ahead of the others had a big nose and the boy would've laughed at it if it weren't for the circumstances. The villager shouted after him "Come back here you demon brat! Go and do us a favour and die!" Tears started leaking down his face and he turned into a different alleyway the villagers followed. The boy let out another sob and collapsed onto the ground exhausted. The villagers laughed at his helplessness and slowed to a leisurely stroll. Suddenly there was a blinding red flash. In its place was a red haired girl, she had the same eyes as the boy and was in the same state as him and she was just as weary and dirty. When she saw the boy she growled. "What have you done to my brother." She said slowly, emphasizing each word. "We're saving the village by killing the demon brat!" Big nose said (MOS: I'm calling the villager big nose from now on cause I'm cool like that) the boy sobbed again. The girl turned to see if he was all right. Seeing that there was nothing see could do physically she turned back to the villagers and smirked "Oi, big nose!" Big nose scowled and the boy smiled "You should speak to your future Hokage with more respect!" The boy's eyes light up "Do you really think I could?" he asked himself quietly. The girl nodded to him and the boy smiled and his confidence grew. "Ha, the demon brat! Hokage? As if." The boy felt his confidence slipping away. Noticing this the girl glared at Big Nose who froze "Yeh, cause a big nosed know-it-all who's scared of a little girl's glare can judge that. My brother will be the best Hokage you've ever seen!" The mob looked confusedly at Big Nose who was obviously the leader. The girl turned to her brother and picked him up. "Next time this happens, you will not be so lucky." She and her brother disappeared in another blinding flash of light, leaving the villagers behind dazed.

In the shadows the third Hokage smiled, she had dealt with that very swiftly. Hiding the fact that she had not learnt to fight properly yet. It was interesting to see her stand up for her brother like that and how far she has progressed with her Kekei gen kai. "Minato," he muttered "You have left behind two legends.". He wondered how he would deal with them. The boy was equally skilled as his sister. He had managed to outrun the angry mob for at least an hour before he started to tire. The Hokage decide that he himself would teach them. For the will of fire was strong in the twins Minato and Kushina left behind.

"Sempai" The doctor Looked down and saw a small girl tugging on his coat. He nodded to show he heard, "Can I see my Ane-chan sempai?" she asked smiling sweetly. The doctor's heart melted. He looked at his chart and then back at the girl "What's the name of your Ane-chan?" He asked. She smiled again "Naruto is my Ane-chan's name Sempai." He smiled too, "He's been asking after you." He said "Well I don't see why not. He's at room 338 just down the corner." She thanked him and skipped off in the direction he pointed out.

_330, 332, 334, 336, ah ha here's ane-chan's room 338._

**Very smart kit.**

_thanks qubi. Now lets see Ane-chan_

She opened the door closed it and walked into the centre of the room. "ANI-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he pulled her. "Naruto, chocking, gasp, not breathing." Naruto let go and stepped back rubbing his spiky hair sheepishly "Heh heh heh" She smiled and Naruto smiled back "Yuuki-chan you're so strong." Naruto said Yuuki smiled "Yup I am. But I'm not yet as strong as one person I know." Naruto looked at her in wonder. "Who's stronger than you?" Yuuki smiled "Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves." Naruto looked at her in wonder "You think I'm stronger than you? But I couldn't save myself from them and you did. I'll never be Hokage." Yuuki pulled him into a hug. "Don't you ever say that. If those nasty villagers were after me I would still be crying. You're strong enough for their insults and the hurt to wash off your back like a duck. Quack quack." Naruto giggled "Thanks Ani-chan." The two heard someone knock at the door. "Come in." they both said. The door opened and in stepped the third Hokage. "OJICHAN HOKAGE! You're here to see me too!" Naruto said running to tackle the Hokage in a hug. He succeeded and the Hokage found himself on the floor gasping for breath. "Naruto! Hokage sama can't breath!" Naruto quickly jumped up and off the Hokage and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry Ojichan." The Hokage smiled stood up and brushed himself down "Yuuki, Naruto, I've decided that I would ask you to live and train with me. What do you say?" Yuuki joined Naruto who was standing in front of the Hokage and said "Really? Do you mean it?" the Hokage nodded they both grinned. "When can we go Ojichan?" The Hokage smiled inwardly at their eagerness "Well right away. Your fine now Naruto you can go." Yuuki smiled and said "Thank you Hokage sama!" He smiled "Call me Sarutobi sensei, (MOS: his name is Sarutobi... right?) after all I will be training you from now on." Yuuki bowed "Hai sensei!" she said. Naruto frowned he tugged on the Hokage's robe. "Can I call you Ojichan sensei?" Sarutobi smiled and nodded his head. "Now that that's sorted out let me take you to your new home." They both grabbed hold of his hand and walked out of the escaping the white walls and the smell of bleach together.

THE END OF CHAP 1!

Ojichan = Grandpa

Sama = Sir/Lady

Hokage = Leader of Konoha (Village hidden in the leaves)

Yuuki = Brave

Sensei = Teacher

Ani = Sister

Ane = Brother

Chan = Precious person usually used for girls

Qubi = Nine tailed demon fox

Sempai = Senior

Kit/Kitsune = Baby fox


End file.
